Summers Light
by Glowing Stars1
Summary: After a stupid decision Natsu made, Lucy is ignoring and avoiding him after that. Natsu is trying to make up with her and apologize to her but will Lucy accept and forgive and forget. ONE-SHOT.


Fairy tail NaLu: Summers light.

One-shot- Just forgive me.

Lucy Heartfillia of the Fairy tail guild walked down the street confidently, smiling and waving at any guy that winked or waved at her first. Levy sweat dropped and shivered a bit when she felt a very sharp glare cutting through her back and she could tell Lucy felt that as well because she got a very annoyed look on her face but she quickly changed it back to her smiling face when more boys started to wave and smile at her.

Levy just sighed and then pushed open the huge guild door with Lucy and walked up to the bar, both of them sitting on a stool while Mira quickly went and got their usual drinks.

Mira soon came back and set Levy's tea and Lucy's vanilla milkshake on the table and they both said a thank you, Mira smiled and exclaimed "Good morning, you two how's yo-".

Just as Mira was speaking the guild door slammed open with an inflamed and annoyed dragon slayer, Natsu looked over to the bar and stared at Lucy for a minuet but Lucy just looked up her nose at him and turned back around on her stool, with her back to him. This made the dragon slayer even more annoyed and then he stormed further into the guild and shouted "GRAY! FIGHT ME!" then he rushed up to the unprepared ice mage who was talking to Elfman and punched him in the back of the head slamming him into the guild wall.

Gray got a pissed look on his face as he removed himself from the guild wall and shouted "Natsu you flame for brain, that was a dirty move and you know it, I was talking to Elfman!" and soon another guild brawl was started.

The girls just sighed and turned back to their conversation "Well, Lucy it seems you still haven't forgiven Natsu, I have never seen a guild brawl start that fast before" Mira said leaning on to the bar.

Before Lucy could say anything Levy cut in while crossing her arms and snorting "Mira, that's the least of it, today after me and Lucy met up to go to the guild together Natsu started to follow us and to be spiteful towards him, Lucy started to flirt with guys who were walking past, the whole time I could feel Natsu's glare on us" Mira smirked at Lucy and Lucy glared at Levy.

"It's just called pay back, he needs to know he can't just do that to me, I mean I'm his GIRLFRIEND and there he is flirting and attempting to kiss another girl, if I didn't catch him in time he would have done it" Lucy finished with a snarl.

Mira got a worried look on her face "but do you forgive Lisanna she was heavily intoxicated, she feels really guilty about it that's why you haven't seen her at the guild lately… and now that I think about it wasn't Natsu drunk as well…... I knew I shouldn't have thrown a guild party, it was a bad idea." Mira finished propping her elbows on the table and putting her head on the palms of her hands.

Lucy sighed and deflated from her tense sitting position, while laying her head on the bar "of course I forgive her it was her first time drinking and she really was super wasted but Natsu was sober enough to argue with me and form coherent sentences, I know when Natsus drunk and he wasn't that drunk then." Lucy finished raising her head from the bar and taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake.

Levy put down her tea cup which she had been had been sipping her tea from while listening to Mira and Lucy talk, now she had something to say "Look Lucy I know what Natsu did was wrong but you are his mate and with that your soul is tied to his the more you ignore and avoid him the more unstable he will get also contact and scent plays a big part in it as well the more he can't touch you and the more he can't smell himself on you, it will drive him even more to the point of being unstable."

"what do mean unstable, a part from being a little pissed off because I'm not talking to him, he seems normal" Lucy said turning her head to watch the dragon slayer who was still fighting with their guild mates but he did seem a little bit more aggressive than usual, even Erza was having trouble separating Natsu from Gray.

Lucy turned back around when she heard Levy begin to speak again "See you can tell it's affecting him, when dragon slayers don't have that much contact with their mate for a long time they can go berserk, Mira you tell her didn't that happen with you and Laxus?" Levy question and Mira sighed and her smile faltered while she looked down at the table.

"Levy's right, Lucy when me Laxus had this big argument I can't say it ended pretty, that's why me and Laxus' relationship is a little difficult at the moment but because we're mates and we want to avoid what happened before, so we spend a lot of time together now but every dragon slayer is different." Mira said smiling cheerfully at the last bit.

Lucy frowned, this was getting very annoying and complicated to her, she did miss him especially at night because now she can't sleep properly without him there because she is so used to him sleeping next to her, that the emptiness of the room bothers her now and on top of that she's been extremely sexually frustrated and she refuses to touch herself, it's not like she knows how to anyway. It just hurt that he would do that to her the one person she trusts the most out of anyone basically cheated on her without a second thought. She's getting a headache thinking about this.

Lucy stood up from her stool at the bar, startling the other two who were having another conversation while Lucy was thinking. "Lucy where are you going?" Levy questioned looking up at her.

"I'm going for a walk, I need to think, anyway bye guys and thanks again for the milkshake Mira" Lucy said while turning around to walk away, she heard a faint your welcome from Mira as she left the guild.

* * *

Lucy walked down the street through the crowds of people with no set place to where she was going she just wanted to walk and think she needed time to think about this, she loves Natsu with all her heart but maybe this isn't going to work out, she knows that Natsu only flirted and that it was Lisanna who attempted to kiss him but he didn't try to stop her at all in fact he was leaning in to it.

But she also knows that she is being stubborn about it as well but that's because it hurt her and she knew if she wasn't so stubborn she would have forgiven him by now and talked to him about it like an adult. But the more she thinks about what he did, the more she sees the flaws in their relationship. There was the problem that he never really treated her like his girlfriend, she expected and was fully prepared that he wouldn't be that romantic with her but not to the point where he is still treating her as one of his friends and the only time he is 'romantic' is when they get intimate. And sometimes it hurt her when he still makes fun about her weight with happy, yes she never told them that it's hurtful and they should stop but that's because if she did it would look like she couldn't take a joke, so she just tries to be pouty about it.

'He…. He promised me his heart, his body, his soul. Everything. Maybe I was too hasty mating with him because now I'm stuck with him, I can't break up with him and I don't want to either but he never…'.

Lucy was interrupted mid thought when someone grabbed her arm, her head swung around to face who it was and it was the person she wanted to see least right now.

"What do you want Natsu?" She mumbled quietly while yanking her arm out his grasp, Natsu's hand lingered in the air before he retracted it back to his side.

"What do I want? I want you. I'm sick of all of this Lucy please, I miss you, I miss us" Natsu begged, Lucy looked up Natsu face, she noticed that he looks uncomfortable like he's in pain.

But Lucy ignored it "look Natsu I'm tired, maybe we can talk next time" Lucy said before turning away and walking a few steps away leaving Natsu standing in the middle of the street.

However, before she could get any further away she barley heard Natsu say "you know what that's it, no more mister nice guy", she didn't even have time to question what he meant by that, he lifted her up and threw her on to his shoulder and ran through the streets towards his house in the woods.

Lucy quickly got over her shock then started to shout "Natsu put me down right now! I told you I need space!" Lucy then began to pound her fists into his back, hoping that this would get him to let her go but of course that did nothing to one of the strongest members of fairy tail.

As soon as Natsu reach his house he almost busts down his front door by kicking it open and kicking it close. He then laid a still whining Lucy gently on the floor, because he had no bed just his hammock and as you can imagine that would be a nightmare to get into, and then locked her under him by pinning her arms either side of her head and sitting down on her thighs so she couldn't move her legs, then he leaned down leaving a small gap in between their faces.

"Natsu let me go this isn't funny anymore!" Lucy exclaimed, her face getting red from her trying to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong.

"This was never meant to be funny, I just want my girlfriend back in my arms where she's belongs but instead your ignoring and avoiding me!" Natsu stated looking deeply into her dark chocolate eyes.

Lucy sighed but then started to slightly chuckle while saying "oh Natsu I think you know why I'm not speaking to you, don't try to act ignorant now." All of her words slid off her tongue like venom and Natsu's eye's widened a bit because no matter how mad Lucy would get at him she wouldn't snap at him like that.

"Look Lucy I'm sorry that I flirted and nearly let Lisanna kiss me but I was drunk" Natsu pleaded with a distressed look on his face.

Lucy scoffed "Ha! You weren't drunk, I know when your drunk Natsu and you weren't then, you are total out of it when your drunk, you can't stand or even form a sentence when your drunk and you get even more intense about fighting Grey or Erza or even Laxus, so don't try to lie to me." Lucy finished her voice raising even more towards the end of the sentence.

Suddenly Natsu fully dropped onto Lucy, heavily panting, this made Lucy squeal a bit in shock. "Natsu what's wrong, are you ok?" Lucy questioned prying her hands out of his grip because it loosened when he flopped on to her.

Lucy put her hands on to his forehead and it was burning up "Natsu your burning up, you have to tell me what's wrong" Lucy said in an even more worried tone and all her anger instantly dissipated replaced with worry if somethings wrong. He was getting even hotter and panting even more and he wasn't answering her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his back pulling him into a tight in brace. She really did miss him, a tear slide down her face as she looked up to the celling.

After a minuet Natsu quietly spoke "I haven't been near you or had a contact with you for more than a week, my scent isn't on you anymore, it's making me go back into heat, my instincts think you're not my mate anymore, I'm trying to keep myself under control but day by day it's getting worse" Lucy could hear the struggle in his voice.

Lucy now understood what Levy and Mira were talking about now. She let out a deep sigh then said "at least tell me why you did that with Lisanna, tell me why you don't treat me as your girlfriend and more like any person at fairy tail." Lucy wanted answers now, even though she wants to help him, she not going to do anything until she gets answers.

"Look to be honest I saw you and Loke talking and he was flirting with you…. Touching you, I guess I got jealous and thought if you could do all that in front of me, then I could do it to you" Natsu said still heavily panting while nuzzling his face into her chest enjoying her scent.

Lucy looked down at his head of pink spiky hair and started to laugh "Natsu what? You can't be serious, you know that I don't see Loke like that and you know that Loke just teases me and you by flirting with me right?" Natsu looked up at her with a pouty face.

"It's not funny it still affects me when he does that. Stupid Loke." Natsu finished still pouting like a little kid and Lucy laughed at him even more with tears gather in her eyes, how could she not trust him like that? He was an idiot but he was a loving idiot.

The whole time Natsu watched her laugh in awe thinking that she looks so beautiful when she laughs like that. "Lucy I'm sorry if I haven't really been acting like your boyfriend, you're the only girl I have dated because I was never really interested in girls before you came, so I guess when we started dating you, I didn't really know how else to treat you because we had been just best friends for so long, so I just treat you the same as before we started dating… and I find it embarrassing to act all lovey dovy." Natsu mumbled the last bit turning his head in embarrassment as her laughing restarted and after a while of her trying to control her laugh, she calmed down and looked back into his obsidian eyes.

"why didn't you mention you don't know how else to treat me like your girlfriend or you found it embarrassing I would have understood and we would have gone through it step by step, ok here's an idea follow these steps I give you, first step no more making fun of my weight with Happy it isn't cute and second hold my hand as well when we walk down the street, also third say the thing you never say to me and it's three words, I'm not telling you them you have to figure that out yourself, got that" Lucy commanded.

Natsu gave a boyish smile showing off his sharp teeth and nodding his head "aye sir! But since your giving orders I'll give you one, never ignore or avoid me again." Lucy smiled and nodded her head and he smiled back before his head feel back into her chest and his panting got even worse, she could tell he is really holding back because it sounds like he has just ran a marathon and he is also sweating like he just ran a marathon as well.

Lucy's cheeks started to turn red as she quietly said this "And another step that you could do now… I-is m-make love to me b-b-because you shouldn't leave your girlfriend sexually frustrated like that" By the time she finished her sentence her face was a red as Natsu's fire.

Natsu head shot up from her chest and gave her a surprised look "W-what?" he unsurely said and Lucy gave frustrated sigh.

"you heard me, so do it already" Lucy said looking away and Natsu smiled softly at her.

"I love you" Natsu said and Lucy looked back at him and gave him a dazzling smile that made his heart skip a beat "Are those the words I apparently never say" Natsu finished with a slight smirk, leaning down to give her a kiss.

And just before their lips connected Lucy whispered "I love you too, Natsu" and then Natsu's Lips passionately covered hers, they both really missed this and they both know that now they started this they won't be able to stop and they didn't want to either.

Natsu repositioned himself without separating the kiss by lifting himself off of Lucy slightly and putting one of his legs in between Lucy's and wrapping both his arms around Lucy's waist fully embracing her. Lucy just wrapped her arms around his neck and kicked off her boots with her feet.

"Hey… are you…. sure you wanted to…... do it on my living room floor?" Natsu asked in between kisses while moving his arms from her waist to her chest gently messaging her breast through her top. This earned a gasp from the celestial wizard.

"Mmmm…...yeah I don't… mind…. uhhh…. remember we did it on my bathroom floor." Lucy said struggling to form a sentence with Natsu playing with her clothed breast and kissing up her neck. Natsu definitely remembered that awesome day because they did it everywhere in that bathroom, it was so awesome that he suggested that the next place they do it is the kitchen which Lucy quickly rejected saying she didn't want to die any time soon.

One of Natsu's hands left Lucy's breasts and travelled down her stomach to her skirt which he pulled down to around her lower thighs and put his hand in her panties and inserted a finger into her warmth and this made her gasp and shudder under him. He slowly moved his finger in and out while his thumb rubbed circles on her clit. Lucy felt that familiar slow burning fire begin to blaze up in her stomach. Lucy's hands left Natsu neck and started to undo his one-armed jacket and scarf, once removed throwing it somewhere in the messy room, then running her hands up and down his sculpted muscles while she started to suck on his neck which made him shiver.

Natsu removed his hand from her panties which made her pant "N-nastu…." And he started to remove her top revealing her perky breasts.

"I know Lucy just wait" Natsu murmured, moving further down her body fully, removing her short skirt, knee high socks and what she thought was panties. Before Natsu did anything else he basked in her naked glory which made Lucy whine and he just rolled his eyes before ducking down and spreading her legs and started to lick and suck on her bundle of nerves while inserting two fingers into her hole pumping it, in and out.

Lucy started to thrash underneath him, moaning and calling out his name in ecstasy as she gripped his spiky pink hair.

After a while Natsu came back up and kissed her on her lips and she grimaced "Ewww Natsu I told you to stop doing that it's nasty."

Natsu just kissed her again to tease her as she tried to back away from the kiss and this made Natsu chuckle into the kiss, while he did this he took off his pants and boxers, also kicking off his shoes.

Natsu backed away from the kiss and grabbed Lucy's legs wrapping them around his waist and coating himself in her juices "You ready?" he asked and Lucy just nodded with a lustful look, that really made Natsu fired up. Natsu then pushed himself in causing both him and Lucy to moan and groan at the feeling of each other.

Natsu and Lucy was moving in rhythm with each other Panting and calling out each other names, Lucy had her arms around Natsu's neck, while Natsu was biting and leaving Hickes on Lucy's neck which made Lucy even more turned on but she knew she wasn't going to be happy about the marks later. "Aaahhha…...Lucy…. ha... I'm almost there" Natsu panted.

"Me too…...N-natsu!" Lucy breathed out and sometime after they both climaxed with Natsu falling on top of Lucy, hugging her close.

"Well that was something" Lucy said while trying to calm down her breathing, still holding on him.

"you can say that again, I'm still fired up!" Natsu exclaimed with a childish smile on his face.

"Really!" Lucy said in shock slightly shifting away from Natsu but he had tight grip on her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything, I love you so much Luce I don't think you understand how much" Natsu said breathing in her scent.

Lucy just giggled and turned around looking Natsu deep in the eye and holding him close "I do understand because I love you just the same maybe even more"

"I don't think you could love me more than I love you" Natsu disagreed

Lucy just sighed and said "Don't turn this into a competition Dragneel" giving him an annoyed look after.

Natsu just rolled his eyes leaning in to give her kiss but a banging on the front door stopped him and both him and Lucy sat up while staring at the door.

"Natsu! Natsu! Are you in there, no one has seen you since noon, I'm getting worried, are you in there? why is this door locked?" Happy shouted outside the door continuing to bang on it.

Lucy just sighed getting up and finding her clothes that was scattered all over the messy room "how do you find anything in this room it's so messy and dirty" Lucy cringed.

"It's not that dirty, I can find everything just fine in this room" Natsu said trying to justify himself while he was also putting on his discarded items.

"Natsu!" Happy bellowed outside the front door and then Natsu shouted a quick coming and answer the door, now that him and Lucy were fully dressed.

Happy flew in and tackled Natsu in the chest "Natsu are you ok what happ-" Happy stopped when he saw Lucy also standing in the room "Oh, did you guys make up" Happy questioned.

"yes we did happy" Natsu said pulling Lucy into a hug and kissing the top of her head. Happy just made gagging noises at the scene.

"That's gross why are you two being all lovey dovy all of a sudden "Happy said flying back out the door "Are you two going to come back to the guild for dinner" Happy asked turning back around.

"sure why not, I'm hungry anyway" Natsu said while clutching Lucy's hand and walking out the front door and closing it.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat, Natsu was really living up to his word and it was so cute and sweet, she just wanted to tackle him and kiss him on his face all over.

* * *

Soon they made it back to the guild hand in hand, everyone was a little shocked at the change in behaviour between the two like they would seat so close together it looked like Lucy was about to sit on his lap and Natsu would occasionally whisper into her ear about something that would make her blush and giggle. Mira fainted after this display of affection. And of course everyone teased them over being lovey dovy but at this point they didn't really care.

 **THE END.**

* * *

Hello my bunnies I know I haven't posted in a while but I was very busy and I'm not going to lie I was lazy. But I am working on some other stories so you will get some more stories in the future. So have a good day my bunnies.


End file.
